Multiple metal layers can be electroplated or electrodeposited on a removable mandrel to produce a precision electroform. Such electroforms commonly consist of Copper, Nickel or other base metals, but can also include noble or precious metals, such as Gold, Silver, Platinum, Palladium, etc. For example, gold materials are increasingly being incorporated in precision electroforms across a wide variety of fields and applications. Soft gold materials in a freestanding electroform can tend to deform plastically, or take a “set”, when subjected to mechanical stress. Hard gold materials in such an electroform, though stiffer in relation to soft gold materials, can tend to be brittle and/or develop cracks due to high levels of internal stress, which cracks can thereafter propagate via fatigue, especially when the electroform is being used as a dynamic component that is exposed to cyclic mechanical stress. Novel electroforms which incorporate gold materials in a manner which avoids the above-mentioned problems associated with gold materials are therefore desirable, as are novel methods for fabricating such electroforms.